Midnight and Stars
by Rainheart344
Summary: *Don't read unless you've read Raina, ninja of water* Jack ad Ryan live on the Bounty now, and Raina's sight has returned. But, with good things, come surprising and bad things. And a new master may be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't read if you haven't read Raina, Ninja of Water.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The clock next to my bed read eight 'o' clock. I put on my ninja suit and head down to the dining room. I find everyone except Kai and Zane waiting for breakfast.

"Where's Kai?" I ask as I sit down.

"He didn't get up yet." Jay answers while playing with a fork.

"Well, I'm gonna go wake him." I tell them, getting up. I walk down to the end of the hallway and walk into the boys' room. I walk over to Kai and Zane's bunk, pull a pillow out from under Kai and hit him with it. He bolts up and glares at me.

"Good morning, Kai." I laugh. He looks pale and very tired.

"*cough* What?" Kai growls.

"Time to wake up. Are you okay?"

"If you count coughing all night and getting up a million times to puke okay, then I'm fine." He says irritably.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask someone to bring you soup or something." I tell him as I leave. I go back to the dining room. Ryan and Jay are arguing about how bad Cole's food is while everyone else just laughs, except Cole, who's muttering curses.

I bang a spoon on my glass to get their attention. "Kai's sick."

Nya gets up and goes to make soup, while the rest of us finish our breakfast and go to train. I go and shred the dummy, laughing like a maniac.

"You're beginning to creep me out." Jay tells me.

"Didn't I tell you my friends called me pshyco?" I ask him. He just walks away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small dark blue-gray shape. I walk over to it to see what it is.

It's a kitten. He's dark grayish-blue with lighter blue-gray markings on his head and tail, with dark blue eyes like Jay. I pick him up and he doesn't really respond. Maybe he's deaf.

"You're a long way from home, little guy." I tell the kitten. He looks up at me and purrs.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" I call. They come running over and Zane looks like he's having one of his "lightbulb moments".

"I remember this kitten. My father made him and called him Midnight." Zane tells us.

"I wonder why he made a kitten then." I whisper. I hear a cawing noise and look up to see Zane's falcon, circling the ship.

"The falcon! Let's follow it!" Jay exclaims. We all head down on the anchor.

"Why'd you bring Midnight?" Cole asks me. I shrug and jump onto Mist. The falcon leads us to Zane's home, which I've never seen. I hop off Mist and Midnight jumps out of my arms and bounds up to the door. Zane opens it and walks in, the rest of us following. On a table we find three sets of blueprints; one for Zane, one for the falcon and one for Midnight. And a photo.

"Who's that?" I ask Zane.

"My father and his brother-in-law. I think his name was Carter Flatt."

"Carter Flatt is my great-grandfather." I say numbly.

"If he was my father's brother-in-law, and he was you great-grandfather, doesn't that mean that we're second-cousins?" Zane asks.

"I think so. But that's really weird."

Meanwhile the others were looking around and didn't hear what Zane and i were talking about.

"Hey, what's this?" Jay asked. He was pointing to something on a bed that was covered by a blanket.

"It's... um, my father." Zane whispered nervously. Jay stepped away from the bed and looked a bit grossed out. Mental chuckle.

"Guess what Zane and I just found out." I tell them.

"What?" Cole asks, looking up from Midnight's blue prints.

"We're second cousins." I answer. "Hey, if Midnight's a robot, does he need to eat?"

"Does Zane eat?" Jay asked.

"Yea, why?"

"You have your answer."

**First chappie= DONE! I liked Raina's story a lot, so I decided to do a sequal. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or The Owl Keeper.**

**Kai's POV:**

I got up and bolted to the bathroom for the tenth time that day and lean over the toilet. The smell of cleaning things makes me even more nauseous. I puke and it makes my throat hurt. _Ugh... I hate being sick. _I think as I pick up a book. I read the title, _The Owl Keeper_. Must be Raina's book, she probably left it in here last night we were all talking after Sensei told us to turn the tv off. I open it and find a small poem about two kids going on a journey and a older person gone before. That confused me a lot. But, after I read it for three hours straight without getting up or stopping, I realized what it meant. I put the book down and made a mental note to return it to Raina. The door creaks open and the other ninja walk in.

"Hey, Kai. Why is my book on your nightstand?" Raina asked.

"You probably left it here. Good book, by the way. I finished it." I answer.

"Can you believe that Max's grandmother was still alive?"

"Yea, the poem in the beggining confused me a bit and I realized she was _'The old one gone before'_."

**Raina's POV:**

I picked up the book and wondered why Kai hadn't seen Midnight yet.

"Oh, Kai, by the way this is Midnight." Jay tells him.

"Oh, he's cute. Where did you guys go?" Kai asks.

"We saw the falcon and followed it. It lead us to Zane's old home and we found out that Midnight is also a robot. And, that Zane and Raina are second cousins." Cole answers.

I head to my room and make a small bed for Midnight with some old sweatshirts. He purrs and lies down, closing his eyes. I walk out of the room to the boys room, where I find Jay yelling about something.

"What's he yelling about?" I mutter to Cole.

Through his laughter, Cole replies, "Kai told him something about the book, about the kid in it, Max being allergic to sun particles or something and Jay said sun particles didn't exsist."

"He isn't allergic. They lied to him to make him not be very social."

"Oh..." Jay said, not yelling anymore. Then Nya's voice rang through the ship on the intercom.

"Guys and Raina, Sensei wants to talk to you. He said to bring Kai."

I go over to Kai and help him up, along with Jay. He leans on both of us. He still looks a sickly pale color. As we reach Sensei's meditation room, he holds his head and coughs. Sensei looks up as he hears the door creak.

"Ah, you are here. I have found that there are four more masters of spinjitsu. They are the masters of wind, nature, darkness and light. And these," He said taking out some wrapped up weapons, "are there weapons. The fans of wind, the spear of nature, the gauntlets of darkness and the daggers of light."

"Wow, a lot to take in." I mutter.

"Yes. The weapons will glow when the master has been found. And I believe, that the master of light is below us, in the Dawn village." Sensei holds out the daggers and Zane puts them on his back. We help Kai back to his bed and go down on the anchor into the village, where people are screaming and running. I look and see a Serpentine.

"You lived!? Ah, well, we will kill you next time, cat-girl." He hisses. I scratch him and he runs away.

**Stella's POV:**

I walk toward the small island in the middle of a very wide river. It acts kind of as bridge, but it's been my special place since my mother and best friends died. I hear footsteps and immedeitly take my bow out and load it. A very scared looking Starr walks out of the ferns and I lower my bow.

"What's the matter, Starr?" I ask my friend as I stand up.

"Those snakes attacked the village again and Luna is very hurt. You have to come quickly. Stella!" She answered frantically. Luna is the only family I have left and we are identical twins. Same silvery blonde hair, same pale blue eyes. I run towards the village and find four ninja crouched over Luna, the youngest one, who looks about eleven, is moving their hand in a way that a small orb of what looks like leaves, stars, and water swirling around. They splash it into Luna's biggest cut, a stab mark. The ninja looks very nervous and flips off their hood to get a better look at the wound.

"I can't heal it! It's too deep!" The ninja says frantically. I see that they are a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I run over to Luna and realize I recognize this girl. I can't let her recognize me or Luna; this is Raina, one of the three now-known cat-humans. But, she didn't know that Luna and I were also cat-humans. Too late.

"Stella?" Raina asks turning to me.

"Yea it's me."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but Luna probably won't make it." She whispers.

I yowl in anger and suddenly I realize that I am glowing, as is Luna's wound. I look at the wound and find that the wound on Luna is healing. I run away from the village, leaving the ninja, Starr and Luna staring after me.

**Zane's POV:**

I race after the girl who Raina knows as Stella. She doesn't seem to notice me as I run after her, following her to a wide river with a small island on it. She curls up into a ball onto her side, sobbing. I walk up to her.

"What's wrong? You just saved your sister." I say to the girl. She just looks up at me, her pale blue eyes alive with sorrow and anger.

"I saved my sister but I couldn't save my mother and most of my friends!" She shouts angrily at me. I flinch at her anger and she looks a bit ashamed of what she just said. She moves away from me in embaressment, but I grab her arm and pull her back a little.

"One of your friends from the Element Cats is still alive. By the way, how were you in the room when the prophecy kept being mentioned?" I ask her.

"Well, I was napping at most of those points in time. If Raina didn't see me, she would've suspected something." Stella murmured. "By the way, I'm Stella and I'm fifteen."

"Well, I'm Zane and I'm also fifteen." **(A/N: That's how old I think he is. DEAL WITH IT) **

"Why did you come here, Zane?" Stella asked me.

"We are convinced you are the next master of spinjitsu, the master of light."

**(A/N: Next part was inspired by Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.)**

"But I'm no ninja. Heck, I barely even fought when I was in the Element Cats. I'm no ninja. I'm Stella; just Stella." She whispered. I take the daggers off my back and they are glowing.

"You are the ninja of light, Stella." I whisper.

**A/N: Yup, Stella survived. I think the ninja are fifteen so deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea... So I start school tomorow and wanted to get this done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I help Luna sit up. "I can't believe you and Stella are still alive." I murmur.

"Yea, well, we are." She says, hugging me.

"So who's she?" I ask pointing to a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and pale amber eyes.

"Oh, that's our friend, Starr." I wave to her and she waves back. We all turn to see if Zane and Stella are back yet and I can see two sillouehtes. Soon, we're laughing as Stella pouts that she lost a race.

"So is she gonna be a ninja?" Jay asks.

"Why don't we ask the weapons." I say, taking the daggers off Zane's back. They are glowing.

"Yep, she's a ninja all right." Luna said. We had told her that we thought her sister was a ninja.

"I'm gonna miss you, sis." Stella says, hugging Luna.

"Aw, don't be that way. She can visit, you know." I tell Stella as we head back to the Bounty. We head to the kitchen because it's almost dinner and it was... I don't remeber who's turn it is. I think it might be Kai or Jay.

Kai is sitting at the table eating soup.

"It was my turn so I made soup." He says, giving a weak smile. We all laugh at that. We sit down and start eating. Sensei finally walks in when we're about a third of the way done.

"Ah, I see you have found the master of light." Sensei tells us.

"Yep. This is Stella." I say.

**~TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING~**

**Raina's POV:**

I didn't feel to well. Did Kai sneeze in the soup? I go up to my mirror and look at myself. I was very pale, paler than normal. There were small cat ears on my head and they were the same color as my belly when I was in my cat form, which was a very light gray. And then I looked behind me and saw the tail.

I shrieked and tried to get a better look at it. It was very small and so far was a light gray, with a thinner dark gray stripe. What was this virus? I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it.

"Yea?" I ask. All five boys are looking at me. I look up at Stella, who got the top bunk. She's always been a heavy sleeper, so no surprise she hasn't woken up yet.

"Why'd you shriek?" Lloyd asks groggily, like someone just shook him awake.

"Look at these and this," I say, pointing to my ears and tail. I then realize that my human ears are getting smaller.

"Whoa, you're turning into a cat." Jay said.

"Not any kind of cat. A neko." Zane told him.

"A what?" Kai asked, staring at him.

"A neko. It is a human with cat ears and a cat tail. She must have caught the virus." Zane answers.

"The virus?" I ask.

"The neko virus. It is irreversible and you will be like this forever." Zane says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesh, so I got back from school about an hour ago so this chappie might not be too long.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago or Slender. I've never even played Slender.**

**Raina's POV (Hour later):**

I sat on the couch next to Stella, watching the boys play video games. My human ears were completly gone now and my tail was the length of a normal cat's tail.

"NOOO!" Kai shrieked on his knees.

"What?" Stella asked him.

"I beat him on Slender. I _never _win." Jay said proudly.

"I've heard of that game. Isn't it supposed to be like, really scary?" Stella asks, voicing my thoughts. I hadn't really talked much since Zane told me I'd be like this forever. I couldn't even turn into a cat anymore.

"Yea, last time Jay played on the computer, he screamed when he saw Slenderman." Kai says with a laugh.

I get up and walk to my room, tired of listening to them talking. I opened the window and looked down. We were in the air over the Forest of Tranquility. I put one leg out and jumped.

**Zane's POV:**

I watched Raina leave the room and got up after her. She went into her room and I heard the window open. I run in and she's gone. I look out the window and see her silouhete dropping down into the forest. I ran down the hall as fast as I could and frantically said, "Raina jumped out her window!"

"What?!" Everyone stood up and stared at me. "We have to go look for her." Jack begs.

Cole ruffles the younger boys' hair and tells him, "Don't worry. We're gonna look for her right now."

I lead the way to the side of the ship and we all cling on to the anchor, Stella holding on as tight as she can, with her eyes closed. As we step off, she looks pretty shaken.

**Cole's POV:**

We spilt up as it started to rain. I found a cave and went inside as it started pouring. I noticed a shadow behind a big stone, so I went to investigate.

"Raina?"

**Raina's POV:**

I sit up and look at Cole.

"What do want?" I hiss.

"Everyone's looking for you. Come on." He says. I raise my bow.

"I'm not going back. If you tell anyone where I am, I swear I will shoot this bow." I growl.

"Fine. But you can't hunt anymore and you didn't bring food, so how are you gonna eat?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably find something edible in here. I mean, it's a forest isn't it? It can't be that hard to find something." I answer, watching the rain outside.

"Well, I'll see you soon, I guess." Cole walks out into the rain, which has let up a bit. I watch as his shadow fades into the forest as the rain stops.

**Stella's POV:**

I went to the tree we all agreed to meet at, and only Jay and Lloyd are there so far and I can see a shadow coming from one way and when it gets close enough, I see it's Kai and Zane comes soon after. I squint and see Cole coming back.

"Did you find her?" Zane asks.

"Nope." Cole answers. "By the way, did we ever tell Jack that you and him are second cousins?"

"No. I will tell him when we get back."

**Zane's POV:**

As we got back on the Bounty, I wondered how I was going to tell Jack that his sister was missing. I head to the room that the nine year old and his cousin shared and Jack was the only one in there.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Yea?" He answers, looking up from the picture he was looking at.

"We didn't find Raina. But, we also forgot to tell you where we went when we followed the falcon. And, what we found out."

"What?"

"That me and Raina are second cousins, which means you are my second cousin as well." I tell him.

"Cool."

I walk out of the room and go to make dinner since it is my turn. I walk past the video game room and find Jay screaming into a pillow, trying to hide his face from Nya. They must be playing Slender again.

**Stella's POV:**

I wish Raina would come back, I miss her. I don't notice the tear that rolls down my cheek, because it's drizzling yet again.

"Are you okay, Stella?" I don't answer and just continue to stare over the side of the ship, more tears coming now and I watch them fall into the forest below.

"Stella?" I ignore the person and sigh. I turn and face them.

"No I am not okay, Zane!" I shout at him and run back to the room Raina and I share. Or used to share, I guess.

**Zane's POV:**

I stare after Stella after she runs. She is so quiet, I would have never expeted her to shout like that. I head back in as it starts pouring and go to the room the guys and I share. I sit on my bed and look out the window. Why did you leave Raina...

**Poor Zane. I need some suggestions of what the title should be for the ninja of natures story! I already thought of a name and who she may or may not be paired up with...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesh well, I don't need suggestions anymore I came up with a name... Classified info sorry people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Slender or Kiss it all better by He is We.**

**Stella's POV:**

I felt so horrible for yelling at Zane. He meant well, but I just yelled at him. I look at the door as I hear a knock. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, but the knocking continues.

"C-come in." Zane opens the door and quietly closes it again and sits down on the bed next to me, without a word.

"What?" I ask, not looking up.

"What is the matter?" Zane asked me.

"I feel b-bad for y-yelling at you and I miss R-raina." I stammer.

"It is fine and we all miss Raina." He tells me.

"Thanks for forgiving me, Zane." I whisper.

"You are most welcome."

**Cole's POV:**

I listened to the singing as I walked towards Raina's cave.

_Kiss it all better, I'm not ready, to go._

_It's not your fault, love._

_You didn't know. _

_You didn't know._

I see a shadow in a willow tree ahead. I walk up and say, "Hey, Raina."

"Oh, hi Cole." She answers, whipping around to face me. Her cheeks are a light pink.

"I heard you singing. I think it was pretty good." I tell her. At this Raina's cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. "I'm just wondering, why would you sing something that sad?"

"It describes Drip." Raina whispers, glancing back at the stars in the night sky.

"Who's Drip?"

Raina sighed and began. "Drip was a cat who was my age if I was in my cat form. I fell in love with him, but sometimes, he could be very brutal. Eventually, he died from a fight with a badger, claiming he could take it on himself." She took a deep breath and continued." He even threw a younger cat off the badger after the younger cat tried to help and the younger cat died. He went to the BloodCats, I saw him when we battled them." Her eyes are starting to tear up and she starts sobbing.

"I miss him! He didn't deserve to go to the BloodCats. I saw him trying to stay back in the battle, but the others forced him in! He thought what he was doing was right!" I climb up in the tree with her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leans her head on my shoulder and continues sobbing.

I don't know how to comfort her. I'm not exactly the type of person who comforts others. That's more Zane or Jay's job.

"When are you gonna come back?" I ask her.

"I might not come back at all." That's when I notice how pale she looks. After only a day in the forest, she's already gotten sick. Her head is warm and her hair is sticking to her forehead.

"Raina, did you get sick already?" I ask her. Raina looks up at me and nods.

"Come back to the Bounty, please. We all miss you a lot." I tell her.

"No."

"Then I'll drag you."

"I'm not moving." I grab her by the wrists and drag her back to the Bounty, her giving me a glare the entire time.

"Up we go!" I call to her as we go up on the anchor. She mutters some things. I drag her into the tv room and everyone except Stella and Zane were there. I knew they liked each other.

"You're back." Kai said, not taking his eyes off Jay, who was again playing Slender.

"Yea, I'm going to bed." Raina says, walking out.

**Raina's POV:**

I walk to the room Stella and I shared and saw that the door was closed but the light was on. So that meant that i should probably knock because we only ever shut the door if we were asleep. I knock and Stella opens it, her face stained with tears. She hugs me and I hug back.

"Good to see ya." I tell her. "Hey, Zane." I walk up to my bed and plop down and land on my tail. "Ow." I mutter.

**So how you like? Plz suggest names for the ninja of wind and the ninja of darkness. **


	6. Chapter 6: Older

**School is an oven, the gym and auditorium are the worst, my math teacher talks really fast and my social studies teacher is mean.**

**Also, someone suggested Luna for the ninja of darkness and Breeze or Kim for the ninja of wind. But, I don't want the ninja of darkness to be Stella's sister or have the same name as her and Breeze, well, I'm not sure if they were talking about the Breeze that died or a different one, but Breeze died and it would be weird for another person to have the same name. And I just don't think the name Kim would fit. Thanks for the suggestions, though, Buttercupfan101!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I blinked open my eyes in the morning sunlight and heard Stella snoring above me. I flicked a piece of dust off my ear and changed and went down to breakfast. I hear the guys talking about something as I sit down. They're teasing Zane about something.

"So, how did you enjoy your time with Stella?" Kai teased. Jay comes in with breakfast and we all eagerly dig in. Stella walks in and all the teasing stops as I twitch my tail in amusement. We all get up as we finish eating.

And then Stella knocks a glass of tea over. And not just any tea. Tomorow's tea.

**Cole's POV:**

We all managed to duck and cover our noses. But Raina smelled some of it, just before she did the same as us. When it cleared, she was no longer a eleven year old, but a fifteen year old.

**Short chappie, sorry! Keep up the suggestions!**


End file.
